Home exercise machines are widespread. Some machines provide aerobic exercise, such as treadmills and other “cardio machines,” Some machines provide strength training such as weight machines and resistance machines using elastic straps or resistance gears. Examples include such suppliers as BOWFLEX™ and NAUTILUS™. These machines have drawbacks, however. These machines are essentially single purpose—they provide either a cardio workout or a strength workout, but can't provide for both in the same footprint. Most people have limited space in their home or office to store and use exercise equipment and don't have room for both a cardio machine and a strength machine. These machines can also be quite expensive. The cost of purchasing a stand-alone cardio machine and a stand-alone strength machine can be prohibitive for many. Limited space available in user's homes may also preclude two separate machines.
An effective strength training machine should provide for multiple positions and multiple angles of resistance in order to work different muscle groups. An effective strength training machine should provide for exercises in the supine and standing positions. Users would benefit greatly from being able to integrate strength training exercises into a single cardio-strength training machine rather than have to obtain separate machines.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus which integrates an exercise treadmill with strength training means into a single machine without negating its ability to operate as a treadmill.
A number of devices have provided treadmills or resistance exercises, but lack the ability to integrate the two together to create an operating treadmill for resistance training, with the ability to perform exercises in a sitting or supine position as well as while walking on the treadmill. Presently known art attempts to address this problem, but has not completely solved the problem. The following represents a list of known related art
Reference:Issued to:Date of Issue:US 2007/0191197 A1Vittone et al.pub. Aug. 16, 2007U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,891 B1Stevens, Jr.Feb. 18, 2003U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,448DubnaDec. 7, 1999U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,708Wilkinson et al.May 27, 1997U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,783Hagg et al.Dec. 17, 1996U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,305Wilkinson et al.Apr. 11, 1995U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,737SobotkaDec. 14, 1993U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,064RockOct. 19, 1993U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,591LyonsJan. 21, 1993U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,035NathanielMay 7, 1991U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,402RippDec. 8, 1981U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,134ZuroDec. 29, 1959U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,095Dettinger et al.Sep. 6, 1921U.S. Pat. No. 1,019,861TitusMar. 12, 1912
The teachings of each of the above-listed citations (which does not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0191197A1, by Vittone et al., teaches an exercise machine including an elastic band and a tension fulcrum positioned so that the band extends around the tension fulcrum to provide resistance exercise to the user. The system is designed as an integral machine, with individually moving vertically oriented handles, operating in a motion akin to cross country skiing. Vittone does not teach apparatus or methods for converting an existing treadmill to provide strength training. Vittone does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,891 B1, to Stephens, teaches a treadmill integrated with a lever handle attached to a height adjustable stanchion with spring tensioners providing resistance. Stephens does not teach apparatus or methods for converting an existing treadmill to provide strength training. Stephens does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,448, to Dubna, teaches a strength exercise apparatus using elastic bands for resistance. The bands are attached to a fixed post with height-adjustable cross piece. Dubna does not teach apparatus or methods for converting an existing treadmill to provide strength training. Dubna does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises using a treadmill from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,708 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,305, to Wilkinson et al, consist of an elastic band attached to a bicycle or treadmill. The user pulls directly on the elastic band for resistance exercise. Wilkinson does not teach the use of a translation wheel. Wilkinson does not teach Wilkinson does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises using a treadmill from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,783, to Hagg at al, teaches a system for modifying a stationary bicycle for strength exercises by attaching longitudinal rails to the base of the stationary bicycle and attaching elastic bands to the rails using sliding clamps. Hagg does not teach apparatus or methods for converting an existing treadmill to provide strength training. Hagg does not teach the use of a translation wheel. Hagg does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises using a treadmill from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,737, to Sobotka, teaches an exercise device for exercising the oblique and upper torso muscles using elastic bands. Sobotka does not teach apparatus or methods for converting an existing treadmill to provide strength training. Sobotka does not teach the use of a translation wheel. Sobotka does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises using a treadmill from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,064, to Rock, teaches the use bare elastic cords attached to a center post of an exercise treadmill for strength training. Operation requires the user pull directly on the cords using hand rings. Rock does not teach the use of a translation wheel. Rock does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises using a treadmill from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,591 to Lyons teaches a T-bar attachment for a central post of a stair-stepper machine. The central T-bar includes hooks for elastic straps which straps a user can use for exercises. Operation requires the user pull directly on the cords using hand rings. Lyons does not teach the use of a translation wheel. Lyons does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises using a treadmill from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,035, to Nathaniel, teaches a vertical arched frame with attachment points for elastic bands which can be used for resistance exercises. Operation requires the user pull directly on the cords using hand rings. Nathaniel does not teach the use of a translation wheel. Nathaniel does not teach adapting a treadmill for resistance exercise training. Nathaniel does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises using a treadmill from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,402, to Ripp, teaches an exercise apparatus using elastic bands where a user anchors one end with their feet and pulls the opposite end of the straps, which are connected to a handle. Operation requires the user pull directly on the cords using a hand grip. Ripp does not teach the use of a translation wheel. Ripp does not teach adapting a treadmill for resistance exercise training. Ripp does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises using a treadmill from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,134, to Zuro, teaches an expandable rod, for inserting horizontally between vertical walls, which rod includes connections for springs usable for resistance training. Operation requires the user pull directly on the springs using hand rings, Zuro does not teach the use of a translation wheel. Zuro does not teach adapting a treadmill for resistance exercise training. Zuro does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises using a treadmill from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,095, to Dettinger et al, is similar to Zuro, teaching an adjustable frame which can be anchored to a wall and adjoining floor, anchoring springs usable for resistance training. Operation requires the user pull directly on the springs using hand rings. Dettinger does not teach the use of a translation wheel. Dettinger does not teach adapting a treadmill for resistance exercise training. Dettinger does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises using a treadmill from a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,019,861, to Titus, teaches a device essentially similar to Ripp: an exercise apparatus using elastic bands where a user anchors one end with their feet and pulls the opposite end of the straps, which are connected to a handle. Operation requires the user pull directly on the cords using a hand grip. Titus does not teach the use of a translation wheel. Titus does not teach adapting a treadmill for resistance exercise training. Titus does not teach apparatus or methods permitting strength exercises using a treadmill from a supine position.
As can be seen, the foregoing body of art does not provide for: (1) apparatus and methods to integrate strength training with a wide range of motion and exercises into a treadmill for strength training; (2) which allows continued use of the treadmill as a treadmill; (3) which includes angular adjustments for the arms; (4) which includes articulated arms; (5) which can be used for upper body strength exercises from both a standing and a supine position; (6) which may incorporate an exercise bench mountable over a treadmill.